


About You

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Asian Character, Canon - Anime, Character of Color, M/M, Masturbation, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke's fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About You

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/scheherezhad/profile)[**scheherezhad**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/scheherezhad/)

"Yusuke ... ."

He sighs, when he feels lips press to his chest, soft hands memorizing the curve of his hips.

He feels soft hair brush his chest as those lips part to mark the indentation of teeth on his stomach.

Keeping his eyes closed, he focuses on the flutter of fingers tracing circles on his thighs, moving closer together with the surprise of lips on his mouth, a lingering moment to inhale.

The hands below circle around him, and he groans, arching into the loose grip. The loose grip breaks into fingertip strokes teasing down his shaft, coming together with a firm stroke that makes him arch.

And that same grip uncurls again, a single finger moving down over the slick tip.

He almost hears a smile, something silent and pleased.

Thumbs roam over his shaft—up and down, contracting.

He arches into it, his mouth open, his legs spread wide with each pumping stroke.

The grip alternates between loose and firm.

His breath quickens, and he inhales(up-tight)—inhales(down-soft)—inhales(up—tight)—inhales—

Breaks.

He opens his eyes, staring at the empty space in front of him as he releases his cock, his fingers curling into the stained sheets.

He blinks, taking a deep breath with a whisper of a name on his tongue and the wish of a whisper in his ear.

_Kurama ... .___


End file.
